


Not Moriarty.

by Miss_Snazzy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF John, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for my second favorite Sherlock series: Wee Doctor, by americanjedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wee Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/463770) by [americanjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanjedi/pseuds/americanjedi). 



[ ](http://s630.beta.photobucket.com/user/Miss_Snazzy/media/WeeDoctorFanart.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Photoshop.  
> 2-24-13


End file.
